


A Moment

by AsheBlender



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsheBlender/pseuds/AsheBlender
Summary: A simple moment of peace is all you need.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something for my favorite game of the last couple weeks or so. Also, Io, because she's the best.

In this world of Lost and hunger, it’s rare to find a moment of peace. A moment of time where one might bear this life that Revenants lead. Or, even… enjoy themselves? But, rare as they are, they do happen.

Ashe thinks she might have found herself in one of those moments now.

They had all just returned from the Ridge of Frozen Souls; the entire trip an exhausting and heavily emotional one. Bitter cold and large, fast enemies had made progress incredibly slow. You knew it had to be cold when even creatures such as them could feel it worming up their spines. The whole ordeal had come to head in a climactic battle with Mia’s younger brother. They had managed to bring the boy back from the brink, Io slightly overextending herself in the battle that preceded it to keep Ashe alive and fighting.

While Mia had said her temporary goodbyes to her now enormous ‘little’ brother, Ashe and Louis had checked up on Io. Despite a usual, lightly monotone ‘It is not fatal. I am fine.’, the red-haired woman had lifted the exhausted woman up into her arms to carry back home. Io hadn’t really made a complaint about such and settled into her quietly. Nobody else had really said anything about it, either. It was a well known fact amongst them that she was fiercely protective of Io.

Ever since they had both woken up, barren of any memory, Io was the one thing she could be familiar around. Something about her was a calming presence when everything else seemed mad.

She’d held the sleepy woman even as Mia returned from a private talk with her brother. But, she appeared to be in high enough spirits. And, the fact that they had saved two of the successors from their fates clearly had an impact.

The walk back to the mistle had been full of a quiet hope that clashed with the physical exhaustion they all felt. There was no doubt that they would need a rest before investigating into the next successor, but at the very least they had come back with a feeling of relief about them all. Particularly Mia. They all separated at the home base to get their rest in their own ways.

Louis had made sure that Io would be alright before he had nodded and walked off to his little nook to read. Mia had gone off in the direction of the hot spring, no doubt looking to ease the chill from her bones. And, perhaps reflect on recent events. Yakumo… well, she didn’t see where he went, but it probably involved the bar.

Ashe had brought Io to the little bed area she’d established and slept often in. The silver-haired woman glances toward the simple bedding as the redhead sets her down upon it. Louis had apologized about the quality of it, but Io seemed to find it the most comfortable thing she’d ever laid on. The first thing she had done was gently splay her hands out along the fabric. “You did not have to carry me all that way. I would never wish to be a burden to you.”

Ashe had silently shook her head, taking those hands into her own and looking her attendant in the eyes. “Not a burden. Never.” She whispered hoarsely.

“I am supposed to protect you.”

“I can protect you, too.”

They had been silent for a few moments after that. A common occurrence. Io didn’t like to fill silence with words and Ashe couldn’t talk for too long without her throat hurting. It’s only at the sounds of shuffling fabrics and a weight pressing on the bed that made her look up. Ashe’s arms gently wrapped around her, red curls of hair mingling with silver as she hugged her carefully close. “You’re important to me.”

Normally, one couldn’t find too expressive an emotion on Io’s face. But, those words managed to get the slightest curl to her lips. She didn’t continue with that conversation any farther, seemingly knowing it would be a revolving door of soft promises of protection. The thought seemed to amuse her, at least. “In that case… would you mind resting with me? I feel as though we could both use the sleep. I find it easier to do so when you are… nearby.”

Ashe smirked a little, nuzzling into short, silvery hair. Io did like her naps, after all. So much so it’s almost become a joke between them. This time, however, it’s the most enticing thing a person could ask of her. Hugging the woman closer, she flops backwards onto the bed and smiles all the while.

Io hadn’t been long for the world of the waking. But, that hadn’t really mattered. Ashe had found herself more than comfortable with her sleeping against her. Peaceful and safe. It’s about that time that she begins to realize how… content she is. How much she actually enjoys this. Io is soft and warm against her. A comfortable weight against her body. A sweet scent drifts from her hair, so enticing she wonders if it could stave off hunger.

...That’s ridiculous, of course, but she lets herself entertain that idea playfully for a bit.

She notes the woman has the barest amount of shiver to her. Her sharp fangs bite gently into her lip as she adjusts her position just enough to try and snatch a blanket lying crumpled near her. The slight movement drawing a soft breath from the sleeping attendant.

Her one, good, blue eye flicks down widely and watches her for any signs of waking up. A few breaths later, Io settles back down with a soft little ‘mm’ and a cuddle. Smiling, Ashe finally slips her fingers onto the blanket and pulls it over them.

With a sigh, she settles down and closes her eyes. She’s not really tired, but it would be impossible not to relax like this.

This world was not one of happiness. It was one of guilt and sorrow. Of hunger, desperation, and regrets. Every living and unliving being here fought and clawed for every moment of their existence. That was the way it was. Or, the way it was supposed to be.

But, maybe they could change it. Their work with the successors so far had proven that not everyone had to suffer. That they could bring about positives to go with the negatives. Maybe they could change this world. Not all the way, as she’s sure that it will never be ‘normal’ like it was, but enough that Revenants could live peacefully enough. Not have to worry about thirst and just… enjoy moments like these.

She grins and hums.

Yeah. That’s the world she wants.


End file.
